The Cellist
by DarthRaydor
Summary: Regina Mills attends Boston University and plays the cello like a pro and is winning everyone's hearts by a smile and her music. Emma Swan a fellow college student hears this person playing for the past few months and is in awe of what they could do. Emma meets Regina after class the same day and didn't realize after walking into Regina's room it was she the one playing the cello.
1. The Melody Within

**I've always been interested in Classical music and wondered what I could do for a story. So I just came up with this idea when I was listening to Yo-Yo Ma play The Swan from Carnival of The Animals and that is the first piece that Regina was playing. And that will be revealed to Emma at the competition. Emma will keep asking the name of the piece she will continue to hear from Regina. But Regina will never tell her. :) ENJOY. & Review. Love, Amber **

* * *

For the past few months Emma Swan had passed by the music building of Boston University. She would hear this sweet sound coming from the window of one of the music classrooms and the window too high for her to see into she just sat on the steps of the entrance and just leaned against the wall and closed her eyes and listened to the wonderful music floating from within. Emma often wondered who was playing such a beautiful piece and what it was called. The same piece went on for ten minutes before it stopped and Emma opened her eyes. Looking around she got up and walked to her history class that she was no doubt late for now.

Regina packed up her cello and music happy that she was finally getting her song memorized and it was coming along beautifully for the music competition her mother had signed her up for. Placing the straps of her cello case over her shoulders she walked from the music hall towards her dorm. Climbing on to her bicycle she rode around with a smile on her face waving at her friends she would see and random people who would just wave at her. When she got to her dorm room she placed her cello against the wall and grabbed her backpack and head towards the history building. Waiting outside for her history class because she was early (as always) took forever. Humming her song she had to play for the music competition she looked up when all the students were coming out of the class she saw a blonde and she smile and greeted her as she walked passed her.

Emma turned around and almost bumped into someone the brunette was so beautiful. The smile she had on her face, the french braid laying on her shoulder and from the way she carried herself. It had Emma seeing stars. When one of Emma's friends came up beside her to wake her up from her staring Emma didn't even acknowledge her existence. "Emma?" The rich Australian accent wafted through her ears and she shook her head and looked up at Belle and smiled. "What's ya staring at?"

"Nothing." Emma responded and adjusted her back on her shoulder and walked with Belle down the hall. "So how was your class with what's his face?" Emma tried to remember his name but couldn't.

"Mr. Gold." Belle responded. "It was good. He's an excellent professor, the way he teaches you can just grasp the detail within the book and it's just amazing."

"If I don't say, someone has a crush."

"Do not." Belle slapped Emma on the shoulder. "Come with me back to my dorm, we can do our homework and watch a movie after."

"Okay."

All through class, Regina was distracted she was thinking about that blonde for some reason. The way she had caught her facial expression out of the corner of her eye had her smiling. No one has ever looked at her liked that. When class was over she held her books close to her chest as she exited the building and walked towards her bicycle. Placing her books in her back she got on her bike and headed back to her dorm to practice her cello some more. When she got there she said hello to some of the girls and closed the door behind her. She was thankful she had a room by herself thanks to her mother because she could practice her cello without disturbing anyone. Opening up her cello case she took out the instrument and set up her music and began to play. The song coming to her so easy, but to Regina she had to be precise and perfect for the competition in two weeks.

In the room across the hall Emma and Belle were doing their homework as the music radiated the halls and their ears. Emma looked up and over at Belle. "If she is bothering you I can ask her to read her music instead."

"No it's fine, I heard her play earlier it's beautiful."

"We don't get upset when she plays because the music she chooses is so beautiful."

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Regina."

"Regina…" Emma whispered. Closing her textbook and setting her pen down she opened the door and just listened to the beautiful sound that was coming out of the room across the hall. Emma looked down the hall and seen the other girls talking and or just listening as they sat in chairs. Emma gave them a wave and looked back at Belle.

"Yea, Regina is well loved around here. We are all cheering for her for her competition coming up."

"Competition?"

"Yea, Regina's mom signed her up for a music competition and the winner gets a full ride to Juilliard. Regina told me she has always dreamed about going there and since she's eighteen she's eligible."

"How long has she been playing the cello?"

"I'm guessing since she was little. She sounds like a pro she plays everyday and doesn't stop until one of us tell her too."

"Wow. That is dedication."

"Yes it is."

"So if I was to open her door and walk into her room. Would she get mad?"

"For distracting her, yes. But uh if you do just tell her you knocked. She gets sucked into the music and can't hear a thing besides the notes she is playing." Belle laughed.

Emma walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard. Emma opened the door and she saw a petite brunette facing the bay window playing her cello. Emma walked a little further into the room as she watched Regina play with perfection. Her bow sliding across the strings back and forth. Emma walked around to the side and sat on the window bench and watched Regina play, her eyes were closed and she was so in tune with the music. She was beautiful. Then Emma remember it was the girl who said hello to her after her history class.

Regina finished and opened her eyes as she felt someone staring at her. "Hello." she smiled.

"You play beautifully."

"Thank you."

"What else can you play?"

"I can play a lot of things."

"May I hear you play something else? I mean not that that wasn't beautiful I mean it was totally beautiful."

Regina laughed, "Of course, dear. Hand me that book next to you, please."

Emma handed her the book and she watched Regina look through it until she stopped and set it on her music stand. "What are you going to play?"

"The Melody Within. Are you familiar with the Broadway Play Rigoletto?" Emma shook her head. "It's from that. It was my favorite song to play when I first go my cello when I was five years old." Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and Regina seen the shocked expression on her face. "Yes, I can see you are doing the math dear. I've been playing a very long time."

Regina started to play and began to sing along with her instrument. Looking at the blonde sitting on the bench seat in the window she smiled. The smile Emma had on her face was beyond excitement. Listening to Regina play and sing was a new chapter for her. She had never seen such beauty come from one person, she played and sang like an angel. Pulling her knees up to her chest Emma watched with amazement as a few girls stood in the doorway and gawked at Emma for getting Regina to sing. The girls in the sorority house have tried since they found out Regina could play and heard her singing in the shower to get her to sing while she played. Emma had tears forming in her eyes as she watched the brunette with her eyes closed as the music took ahold of her soul. When she finish she at her bow down on the music stand and sat her cello in it's stand. "That was beautiful." Emma said as she wiped tears from her eyes. The girls in the doorway started clapping and Regina stood up and turned around with a blush.

"Regina that was beautiful." Belle spoke first.

"Thank you."

Belle made all the girls leave to give Regina and Emma their space and went back to her room to study. Emma stood to her feet and moved closer to Regina by sitting on a small stool. "Will you play some more?"

"Of course." she said excitedly.


	2. The Scratch in The Music

**I'm working on the third installment of The Cellist. If any have read and there is classical songs or songs from broadways that you would like dear Regina to play and for me to add to the soundtrack that will be going along with this little story message me on tumblr or ffnet and I will certainly work that into the chapter. .com**

* * *

Regina sat in the music hall and played her heart out, she hasn't heard from the blonde girl that came into her room she felt bad that she never got her name. This blonde had gotten her to focus on playing other music rather than the one piece she had been practicing for weeks, it felt good to finally play something else at least for fun. As she continued to play the music that was taking over her mind, her heart and her body; she was putting everything she had into this piece because Juilliard was a once in a lifetime chance. "Regina sit up straight." Regina opened her eyes to see the music instructor walk into the room. Regina nodded and kept playing until her heart was satisfied. Taking a deep breath she looked at her instructor or well private tutor half the time when she was finished playing. "I want you to play something else, Regina." Her instructor handed her sheets of music.

Regina's smiled widened and she read the title at the top. "No.1 in G Major. You have never given me a piece to play Bach. Why now?"

"Don't ask questions, dear. Just play."

Placing the music on her stand she twisted her neck to get the stiffness out and straightened her back. Placing her bow against the strings she took a deep breath and started to play. She had listened to this song continuously on her ipod and in hopes of one day getting to play it. Now that she was given the chance she would do her best not to screw it up. Regina played and let the melody flow through her and out the open window.

Emma Swan was sitting on the steps outside the music building listening to the beautiful music Regina was playing and it was a different song today. She recognized it, she couldn't quite place it but she's heard it before. As she listened she heard the perfect precision of Regina's bow sliding across those strings. Emma watched people come and go from the building until she was sitting there staring at the wall in front of her. An older lady walked up to the building and stared at Emma before walking into the building. Emma shrugged and just leaned her head back against the bricks. Emma heard a screech and her eyes widened then the music stopped. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"Regina, it's alright. It happens."

"No she needs to be perfect." Both and Regina turned toward the door and Regina shook with fear that she messed up in front of her mother. Placing her bow on the music stand and her cello on it's stand she took a step towards her mother.

"Mother I'm sorry. I am not familiar with it yet.. I.."

"No. You don't get to make excuses. You will play that piece until you get it correct."

"Mother I can't I've already chosen my piece for the competition. I can't stray from practicing that."

Emma walked into the music hall and followed the voices until she stopped in front of the door and peeked through the small window. She could see how distraught Regina was and it broke her heart. Emma had never see her frown or look so small.

" maybe perhaps you should play with Regina to help her learn the piece quicker. If she was to hear someone else play with her…"

"Fine. I will need a cello, please."

The music instructor went to the closet to find a spare cello and brought it out for Regina's mother to play. Opening up the case she handed the cello and bow to the brunette as she sat down beside Regina. Regina squared her shoulders and took a deep breath as she grabbed her bow and placed it on the strings and looked over at her mother who nodded for her to start. When Regina did Cora followed along with her. As Emma watched she was amazed that Regina and her mother were cellist. Watching the pair play was beautiful. The music instructor looked towards the door and smiled as she seen Emma peeking through. Walking towards the door opened it and allowed Emma to walk in and sit in a chair against the wall and to be quiet. Regina played the music with her mother and didn't mess up one note and when the song was finished she looked over at her mother and smiled. "You did excellent my love." Cora leaned over and placed a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Now show me what you have been working on for your competition. Regina smiled and changed the music.

After what felt like hours of continuous music Regina lifted her head and opened her eyes to see her mother staring at her with pride. "That is a beautiful piece dear. I do believe you will be wowing those judges."

"Thank you mother." Emma sneezed and it alerted Regina that she was in the room. Regina smiled and waved at the blonde. Cora looked behind her to see who Regina was waving at and rolled her eyes for she recognized the girl. Looking up at Regina, Regina just shrugged. "Mama, I have a class to get to; I am terribly sorry to be running out on you. I will be home this weekend. Promise." Regina began to pack up her cello and music and placing the straps over her shoulders, she gave her mother a hug and kiss to the cheek before saying goodbye and walking out of the room with Emma right behind her. "How long were you watching me?"

"Not long. Well I was outside listening. But I didn't know your mom played."

"Oh. Do you always sit outside and listen? My mom used to be in the Boston Symphony my father as well."

Emma's mouth hung open and she almost tripped walking down the steps. "Yea, that usually why I'm late to my history class. Woah, your mom and dad that's amazing."

"I want to play at Carnegie Hall one day." Regina said proudly.

"Sounds amazing."

"It is." Regina responded. They walked side by side across campus to the dorms and up to Regina's room. Regina sat her cello against the wall and sat on her bed gathering her books. "NO!"

"What?"

"I'm late for my class. I must go."

"Regina, have you ever missed a class before?"

Regina thought about it and hung her head. "No." she whispered.

"Miss this one and stay and talk with me. We can go to the cafe and get something to eat or a coffee. Actually scratch that. Your mother is on campus and she thinks you're in class. We can stay here and talk or whatever."

Regina looked at the door and back at Emma then at the clock. It was fifteen minutes passed and she was definitely late. Letting out a sigh she sat her book on her desk and sat heavily on her bed. "Fine. Just this once." Regina responded. "If we are going to be hanging out in my room, I at least want to know your name."

"My name is Emma. Emma Swan."

"It's nice to finally know your name Emma Swan."

Emma smiled and blushed. "So that piece you were playing yesterday when I came in here. What's it called?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Come on. That's not fair."

"Yes it is. This piece is very delicate and dear to my heart and now it has even more meaning to it. So when I play it at my competition will you be there?"

"Sure. I'd love to. I love listening to you play."

"Thanks. It would be nice to at least have a friend there instead of just my mother."

Emma blushed when Regina referred to her as a friend. "What about your father?"

"My father died last year. I promised him that I would play cello until my fingers bleed and I would be perfect just for him."

"Dedication."

"He was very dedicated. So I guess I get it from him."

"So what other instrument can you play?" Emma walked around the room looking at pictures on the walls and just random things.

"I can play the violin and the piano." Regina responded.

"Woah."

"But I love the cello more. It's got this rich and heartfelt tone to it that when you play it a certain way it's as though it's got a heartbeat."

"That's beautiful."

Regina nodded and grabbed the remote to her television hanging on the wall. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What kind of movie?"

"Horror?"

"Now you are speaking my language." They both laughed and Regina got up and went to a basket on one of her shelves and looked through her movies and picked out a horror film. "So are you going to tell me which one we are going to watch?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." She smiled.

"Ugh, you and surprises."

When the movie started Regina sat next to Emma on the bed and watched the tv come to life with blood and gore of Freddy Krueger. Ema was ecstatic that Regina had the same interest in movies as she. "I'm guessing you like Freddy?"

"Who doesn't?" Emma responded. "Like he is amazing. Though a little freaky at times. My mom well she's not my mom she's my foster mom. She is scared of him. It's hilarious."

"You're a foster kid?" Regina whispered and sat up straight.

"Yea, it's alright. They treat me like I'm one of their own. It's cool."

"I just assumed you lived on campus. I'm so sorry."

"I wish, I didn't have the money to get a dorm. And I don't live that far. Sharing a room with another girl that is younger than me is getting to me but I have to deal with it. How come you don't have a roommate?"

"My mother paid extra so I'd be able to play my cello in private in my own room without disturbing someone. I found out that everyone enjoys it when I play though. They only tell me to stop when it gets close to everyone going to sleep. They find it helps them study. Classical music and all."

"I see. Oh my god that was gross." Emma said as she shoved her face into the pillow. Regina looked up at the tv and smiled.

"It's not that bad. Come on Emma. Reminds of like some exorcist type thing. Floating in the air and all."

"It's still gross at the amount of blood."

Regina laughed and pulled on Emma's arm to get her to sit up. "When do you have to be home?"

"What time is it?"

"Just after four? Why?"

"Five. I have to go." Emma said getting up. "Say, wanna go with me."

"I'd love to but I should get my work done and practice."

"Right. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll walk you down." Regina stood up and walked beside Emma down to the front door of the sorority house. "Bye Emma."

"Bye Regina."


	3. The Choice

Emma and Regina spent the rest of the week getting to know each other. Emma would come to Regina's dorm room and listen to her play her cello and after they would do homework then watch a movie. Being in the company of the brunette, Emma found that at the end of the day she didn't want to leave; and if her music competition or audition whatever you wanted to call it meant that Regina would be leaving for New York and Emma would never see her again. Emma was laying under a tree in the courtyard thinking about Regina and her cello, when out of the blue she started hearing a cello. Opening her eyes she turned her head and seen Regina sitting next to her playing. "Thought you might want some company." Regina smiled with her eyes closed.

"Okay." Emma closed her eyes and her smile never left as she listened to Regina play her cello. There was something about Regina that just clicked in Emma. Maybe it was her smile, or her personality but Emma just was addicted. "Why won't you tell me what song that is?"

"Because it's special to my heart." Regina replied simply. "The title will be revealed to you at the competition. Emma, I'm afraid." Regina stopped playing and Emma looked up at her.

"Why are you afraid?"

"Because if I qualify, I will have to leave Boston and I don't want to leave you." Regina explained. Her heart was aching and part of it was nerves and part of it was Emma. "I like what we have and if I have to go to New York, then I won't see you again. Maybe."

"Regina, you will qualify. You will go to New York and become the best cellist anyone has ever seen."

"Don't say that. No one is as good as Yo-Yo Ma and.."

"Regina hush. You are great, you will be better than anyone. And when you go, who knows maybe I'll find a way to come see you. Regina I know that it's like what, four hours away but you have skype right?" Regina nodded and Emma smiled. "Okay. We can make this work. You will become what you've always wanted and I will be on the sidelines cheering for you."

"Okay."

"Now, play something to ease the tension."

Regina laughed and looked through her music book. "I want you to listen." Regina took a deep breath and exhaled as she began to play and let the music flow through her and just relax her. This song always made her think and relax at the same time. Emma looked up at her with a smile and leaned against the tree with her arms folded in her lap. The way Regina moved with the music and with her bow as she slid it across those strings was beautiful and Emma thought highly of her and her talent; sometimes she was almost jealous. Regina had tears falling down her cheek and Emma noticed. Emma let this song go to her heart and stay there and would forever remember the moment Regina played it for her. When the song was over, Regina didn't move just sat there.

"Regina that was beautiful. I recognize that song and now, after you played it it made it even more beautiful."

"This song has been very dear to my heart and I haven't played it for anyone, ever."

"I'm honored you played it for me."

"You're welcome, Emma."

"The first time you played it, who was it for?"

"My father's funeral."

"Oh, it was the song we played together for his leave from the Boston Symphony. I was sixteen."

"It's a beautiful song; and I think that should be your song for your competition."

Regina looked at her with wide eyes. She really hadn't thought about that. "I don't know. When I play it all my emotions come up and I'm afraid I'll become a mess."

"That is exactly why you should do it. They will see your passion and how much you really want that spot. What song does your mother think you are playing?"

"You are trying to get me to tell you the title aren't you?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Okay, yes."

"Well if I am going to change my song then I guess I can tell you." Emma's smiled widened and she got up on her knees. "The song is called The Swan." Emma smiled and blushed. "I was just playing it at first because it was beautiful but then the more I played it it had more meaning to me. Emma Swan, you've changed my life by just waltzing into my room one evening and getting me to open up more than I have to anyone else."

"I'm honored you think so." The two laughed and Emma snatched the music book and flipped through it to find another song. "Play this one."

"Actually let me run back upstairs. I'm going to go grab something." she winked. Regina packed up her cello and carried it up to her room and grabbed her violin and tuned it before she walked back to where she left Emma. Emma stood up and her mouth fell open.

"No way. Really?!"

"Yes, really. Now sit." Regina sat down in the grass with Emma and handed Emma a book. "Find the song you wanted me to play."

"Here." She opened the book and held it up so Regina could see.

"Hand me those two pieces from my case."

"What are they for?"

"You'll see." Regina plugged the cord to her violin into the effects processor and another into a mini amp. "Wanna have some fun?" Emma nodded silently and Regina started playing it brought a whole new sound to what Emma thought of the violin. Regina wasn't even looking at the book it's like she had it memorized though Emma kept it held in Regina's eyesight just in case. Emma was on the verge of jumping up and down at the sound coming from Regina's violin. Emma seen people watching and the sound drawing them closer. When Regina finished she smiled and heard people clapping. Regina turned around and smiled.

"More." Belle hollered. Regina looked back at Emma and the blonde shrugged. Regina played a different song and had everyone mesmerized by how she could turn a classic song into an electric piece. This went on for about an hour and Regina's hand started to cramp up and she needed a break. When most of the college students went on their way to do whatever, Belle stayed as well as Katherine. "Regina that was amazing."

"Thank you." Setting her violin and bow back in the case she scooted over next to Emma and leaned against the tree.

"How'd you do that?"

"This box." she reached for and unplugged. "It changes the sound. It's a sound mixer."

"Oh. Cool."

Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes as she flexed her fingers to get the stiffness out. Emma smiled and seen the smile Belle and Katherine had on their faces. "REGINA!" Regina's eyes opened quickly and she sat up straight.

"Watch my stuff." she stood up quickly. "Emma, don't touch." Emma held her hands up in surrender and walked quickly away towards the voice that was quickly walking towards her.

"Who is that?" Katherine said while looking over her shoulder.

"That would be Regina's mother. I don't like her. She's too controlling and I think she seen Regina having fun. So now Regina's in trouble don't know. It's stupid."

"Well they look like they are getting into it." Belle mentioned looking at the mother daughter duo.

"Her mother is a musician as well. Used to play in the Boston Symphony, Regina says. She's very high strung when it comes to Regina's career.. I don't know. Regina wants to play for fun but…" Regina looked back and motioned towards the group under the tree while saying something to her mother and Emma just tilted her head. Emma seen Regina push away from her mother and storm off. Emma started packing Regina's things and as soon as Regina walked up to the group, Emma handed her her violin case and Regina put it over her shoulder and drug Emma with her and stormed off. "Woah hey where we going?" Regina didn't say anything just walked away.

"My mother seen my little concert for the student body and now she's pissed because I wasn't practicing for my competition. Threatening to pull me out of school."

"She can't do that?"

"She can. I don't have any doubts that she won't try either."

"Regina wait." Emma stopped and tugged on Regina's arm. When Regina spun around to look at Emma there were tears in her eyes. "Regina, you have four days till your competition. Then you can win and go to Juilliard and get away from your mother."

"I know."

"Then why let her get to you."

"Because I don't want to leave you!" Regina looked at Emma and as the tears fell down her cheeks it became present to Emma why Regina didn't want to leave and Emma felt it too. "Emma please, just for the next four days please let's just stay in our own little bubble please."

"Okay. Now let's go put your violin away and go get something to eat. I'm starved." Regina laughed and nodded as they walked hand in hand up to the dorm room.

"So where do you want to go eat?"

"Anywhere that has food?" Emma smiled. "No really, like as long as it's not sushi I'm fine. Can't stand the stuff."

"Have you even tried it?"

"No. But it looks gross. But I do like fish and I have had shrimp before all though being a itty-bitty piece it still counts."

"No it doesn't."

"Does to."

"Does not."

"Fine. There is no arguing with you."

"No because I'm always right." Regina smiled. Walking into the house she climbed the stairs and walked down the hall towards her room. Putting her violin back in it's place she grabbed a sweater from her closet and her purse and put it around her neck letting it hang down by her side. Pulling keys out of the front pocket she smiled. "Wanna drive or walk?"

"Driving much better."

"Awesome." When they walked towards the parking lot Emma was wondering which car was Regina's until she stood next to it and Emma tilted her head.

"Really what else do you have that's awesome?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Regina smiled and got in the mercedes. "Buckle up." she waited and then pulled away heading towards the nearest restaurant. "Do you drive?"

"Yep. I have a VW Bug my baby. It's yellow." Emma seen Regina scrunch up her nose and turn to look at her. "What?"

"Yellow, ."

"Yes, and don't call me that. Miss. Mills."

Rolling her eyes she pulled up next to a curb and put the car in park. "We walk from here, dear. I'm not paying for parking." Getting out they stood on the sidewalk deciding which direction they wanted to go until Emma just took her hand and pulled her in a direction. "Okay, that works too. So tell me Emma. Where are you from?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. I was found on the side of the road in Maine and from there I was in and out of foster homes I lost count. I had some good homes but a lot of them were using the kids as a meal ticket. So I ran away from a home that wanted to adopt me like really adopt me but they accused me one night of putting their kid in danger so I ran away when it wasn't my fault. I started working in this little dinner in this small town in Maine and they could tell I wasn't eighteen but they didn't say anything. There was a lady and her husband who took me in and gave me a home and education and we all moved to Boston and here I am."

"Wow, Emma. That's um."

Emma nodded. "It's fine. My life is a crap storm after the other but you know, I've learned that if you don't let it get to you then what's the harm."

"Someone once told me 'so long as you live in the past you'll never find your future.'"

"Exactly. So I don't let it get to me. Though I am still angry at times that my parents dumped me on the side of the highway and didn't have the decency to leave me at the hospital or something. It's whatever." She shrugged. "Burgers?"

Regina was shocked and didn't know how to express her feelings towards this subject so she nodded and they walked into a burger joint. Sitting down in a booth Regina looked down at her hands for a while before looking up at Emma. "I know it's crazy and you are probably going to hate me for saying this."

"I could never hate you. But go on."

"I hate my life."

"Why?"

"My mother. Ever since my father died she's never been the same. It's as though she's become heartless and she's living her career through me, y'know. I can't stand her anymore, I want to be free from her and going to juilliard and having a life of my own that is my dream but it's hers as well that she wants for me. I want to play in the Boston Symphony like my father. The director who seen me play said if I ever wanted a spot after I graduated just come and play for him and I don't know which to choose."

"Maybe you should choose what your heart tells you." Regina took a deep breath and sat back in her seat while thinking about what Emma said. It never occurred to her that she had the choice. When a waiter came to take their order, Regina ordered whatever Emma was having so she could think. Telling her mother was going to be the difficult part but turning down Juilliard was another. "Regina?" Regina wanted to make the right choice and how could she when she was conflicted. "Regina?" Emma stared at the brunette and called her name. "Regina!"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh nothing just wondering what you are thinking about?"

"I've never had a choice in anything in my life. I think I'm going to make the right decision." Regina smiled. "I think I know what it is but I'm afraid that mother.."

"Regina you can't be afraid of what your mother will do. It's your life not hers. She needs to see that." Emma and Regina talked on a different subject to keep Regina to stop daydreaming and the waiter brought out their meals.

"What the heck did you order?" Regina said looking at her plate. "I can't eat all of this." Regina looked from the burger then to Emma.

"You said order what I would eat so I did. You're welcome." Regina shook her head and grabbed the fork and knife and began to cut her burger in sections. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"Eating."

"That is not how you eat a burger."

"It's too big, Emma. I can't eat this." she laughed. "All the stuff will fall out. You have man hands that is how you can pick it up." She joked.

"Hey."

"I'm kidding." Cutting the burger in four sections she set her knife and fork down and began eating. "It's good."

"Told ya." Emma said around a mouthful of burger.

They sat and ate and talked and Regina looked at Emma like she was crazy every time she would pick up her burger and take a bite. When the time came for them to leave, Regina offered but Emma declined and paid for both of them and they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. "Do you hear that?" Regina smiled.

"What?"

"Come on." Regina pulled Emma along and they stopped in front of a large building.

"Where are we?" Emma could hear music coming from the open doors and looked to Regina.

"This is Symphony Hall. This is where my father played until he couldn't." Regina started walking up the stairs and into the building.

"Regina?!" Emma ran after her and see her staring at photos. "Are we aloud to be in here?" Regina just shrugged and stared at the photos.

"This is my father." she pointed. "And here is my mother."

"So this photo right here of the two of them." Regina walked over and smiled. "Yes, I remember when that was taken."

"You two! You can't be in here." one of the staff came walking up to them stated.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to show my friend a picture of my parents when they played here."

"Who are your parents?"

"Henry and Cora Mills."

"Five minutes."

"Thank you. Uh, sir." She waited for him to face her and walk back towards her. "Are they still rehearsing?"

"Yes."

"May we watch. We will be quiet I promise."

"I am not aloud to do this but follow me."

Regina looked over at Emma and smiled. "Did you know my father?"

"I did yes. My condolences."

"Thank you." Regina hung her head as that climbed stairs and sat in the balcony. Regina leaned over the railing her eyes mesmerized by the sound. Emma afraid of heights was squeezing her hand. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

The two listened and Regina had tears falling down her cheeks, she knew deep down this is what she wanted to do, this is where she needed to be. When the song ended the man told them they had to leave but Regina couldn't get herself to get up while the band down below started playing again. Regina recognized the song and smiled. "My father he played this song for my sixteenth birthday."

"Miss. Mills." Regina looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry." Taking Emma's hand they stood up and began to exit the building.

"Regina. I think you've made your choice."

"I know I have. I belong on that wall next to my father. I need to play in his image. That's why I started playing anyways." Walking back to the car was silent Regina couldn't stop humming the song that was playing before they left.

"That song it sounds familiar."

"Because it is. It's Just The Way You Are. My father played it for me on my sixteenth birthday seven months before he died. My father and I used to play together often and the harmony coming from our instruments was amazing then mother would come in in the middle of a song or cord and it would be beautiful. Sometimes, I'd play violin he'd play cello and mother would play piano and we would have our only little symphonies in our living room on holidays or just when ever. But now that it's just mother and I it's really hard to harmonize with her. She's so difficult. She barely plays anymore. Says it brings back to many memories."

"I would play to keep the memories alive."

"That's why I play. I told my father I will not stop playing until my heart stops beating." Regina unlocked the car and got in followed by Emma. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I never asked but what talents does Emma Swan have?"

"Ugh, does falling over your own two feet count?"

"No."

"Okay. Hm, I don't know."

"Have you ever sang before?"

"Does the shower count?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay then yes. But I don't think I'm any good."

"Why not?"

"Well compared to you, I sound like a walrus." Regina laughed. "Hey it's not funny."

"Ok. The next time I play I want you to sing with me."

"Uh, maybe."

"Yes."

"No."

"So where am I taking you?"

"Take a right up here." Emma responded. "I'm not singing with you because you will sound better than me."

"I will make you." Regina ordered.

"Just up there with the yellow bug." Regina pulled up behind the yellow bug and tilted her head. "Isn't she a beauty."

"Eh. Maybe if she was another color. Why yellow?"

"Long story."

"Okay. Another time. Have a good night Emma. Thank you for dinner."

"Anytime, I had fun Regina."

"Tomorrow I have to go to New York for practice and other things for the competition so I won't be around until late. You wanna get something eat then. I can text you when I get back in town."

"Yea."

"EMMA!"

Both girls look towards the house and Emma slumped in her seat. "That is my foster mother. I guess I should go before she comes to the car."

"Have fun with that."

Emma got out of the car and grabbed her bag. "Night."

"Night." Regina watched Emma walk up to the house and disappear inside before driving off towards campus a smile on her face of tonight's events playing in her mind.


End file.
